Talk:I Love Bees Synopsis
Untitled Is this considered canon to Halo? How do you think this should this be cleaned up? --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:52, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Mucho shorten-o. WAY too long for a synopsis, IMO. BTW, Dragonclaws, you should get on the IRC whenever you're on--we've got a new link that works bettar sorta, and it's easier to work together to clean up an article when you're all chatting live. I'll work on shortening tomorrow, unless someone beats meh to it, 'cause I gotta go to bed... night! --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 05:57, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::I left out a lot of stuff, though. This is the shortened version. Heh. I see your point, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:00, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :::It should be broken up into sections to make things look a little more organized.--Darth Scott 04:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Dire Concequences... Shouldn't there be something in the synopsis about Herzog's mysterious calls from the afterlife in chapters 9 and 10. He talks with Rani but she doesn't remember, or somebody faked the transmissions to Durga. Who's responsible? Also, when Jersey shut off the artifact it sent another burst signal through slipspace and realspace. This may have led the Covenant to Earth. --Mayhemm 04:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :What the deal is with the Herzog fakes is that the Operator on ilovebees needed to communicate information about the artifact to Durga, so she created audio files that look like Durga's standard spying. It probably should be worked into the synopsis, yes. And I believe that the artifact was what drew the Covenant as far as ILB canon goes. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, you're talking about the Operator that was corrupted by the Seeker virus to reveal the location of the artifact to the Covenant, right? Does that mean the whole Chawla Base mission was simply a plot to trick the group into triggering the artifact and alerting the Covenant? ::And is the ILB canon not recognized as "official" on the issue of the Covenant attack for some reason? --Mayhemm 02:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::Melissa was the original AI. When the artifact was activated, she broke up into three parts, which have been termed the Operator (or the Queen), the Sleeping Princess, and Durga. The Operator is Melissa's nickname, but when I use it I specifically refer to the fragment on the ilovebees site. Melissa was corrupted by the Seeker and encouraged McKaskill to do stuff with the artifact, leading to the initial activation. However, as the Seeker was sent back in time with the other fragments, I don't believe Durga suffered from its influence. The Chawla Base mission was definitely for the purpose of deactivating the countdown, and whether or not the Seeker motivated it is fairly irrelevant to the case of the artifact's potential danger as it was implied that the artifact could activate the Halo. While certainly the Covenant is a cause for concern, the Forerunner danger was quite legitimate. :::As for the issue of canon, ILB is kind of grey. At one point, Bungie said that the makers of ILB pretty much did their own thing and not to consider it Bungie canon. Later, however, Frankie said that they were embracing ILB stuff as canon. The depth of this is not known, although the Herzog and Standish characters are referred to in the graphic novel. Alternatively, there is some stuff about Shaw and Fujikawa that was mentioned in ILB that has since been contradicted in Contact Harvest. My stance is to consider ILB canon until directly contradicted elsewhere. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC)